Bubbles, Cake, and Kisses
by smartcookie727
Summary: Oneshot. It's Lisanna's birthday and Bickslow has quite the surprise planned for the evening. However, it did not include both of them covered in sugar instead of the cake. Relaxing in the tub, they let the water wash away his first surprise, but that's not the only one in store. His gift touches her heart and makes her smile in the silly but profound way only he can.


Cake was everywhere. Batter in his hair, flour on his babies, and crumbles were strewn across the floor. The kitchen was an utter mess, but out of the flurry of ingredients, Bickslow had made a respectable cake.

"We're almost done, babies! Let's get this frosting done before Mama comes home."

"Frosting, frosting!" the flying dolls laughed, their shrill voices filling the room.

The kitchen buzzed with excitement. Bickslow scurried around, kicking up sugar as he gathered ingredients for the icing on the cake. Frantic as he was, in all the commotion, he didn't hear the click of the door as Lisanna returned home.

"Bix?" came a soft voice.

Bickslow stopped in his tracks; his wife was back earlier than anticipated—or he was a hell of a lot later than he'd thought. Looking up to check the time, he forgot he held an open bag of powdered sugar, and its contents tumbled onto the counter. Sugar exploded over the kitchen, blanketing everything and everyone like a thin layer of white powder.

"Welcome home, Lis," Bickslow laughed. This had not been the way he'd wanted to surprise her tonight.

Carefully, she tiptoed around the mess to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"What are you doing home, Bix? I thought you said you wouldn't be back for a few more days."

"Surprise!" he said, pulling her into a hug, "I got you _me_ for your birthday—well, and a cake—sorta."

Lisanna brushed sugar out of his midnight blue hair. "I can see that." Noting some batter on his cheek, she swiped it off with her finger. "Tasty."

Their flying dolls rushed to greet her, cheering, "Happy birthday, happy birthday!" Lisanna kissed each one, giggling as she sank into her husband's arms, relieved to have him back. They broke their embrace to survey the mess. Powdered sugar was everywhere, especially on the dolls. Lisanna reeled just thinking about where to start. They'd managed to do just about everything except set the kitchen on fire. Thank goodness Natsu hadn't insisted on helping, or her kitchen would probably be a pile of ashes.

"Let's get cleaned up babies," Bickslow cackled, whirling around with the hose from the sink. He sprayed the five dolls as they flitted about, dodging him as best they could. Lisanna sat on the counter and laughed until her sides ached. Now the kitchen was dirty _and_ wet, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Her home was once again full of fun, now that her boys were back.

"Well, _they're_ clean, but I'm not cleaning that kitchen up," she teased, dusting yet more sugar from her hair.

Bickslow gave her a devious look. "Maybe I'll just send a picture of this to Freed. I bet he'd be here in five minutes. Guy couldn't stand knowing there was a mess of this size somewhere."

Lisanna gave him a light whack on the arm. "No. Don't you dare. This is _your_ mess, silly."

"Alright, alright," he groaned in feigned annoyance. As much as Bickslow liked to joke and tease, he wouldn't do that to his friend—at least not when they weren't on a job together. Suddenly, he picked her up from the counter, and she squealed at the abrupt change in position. "But first, let's get cleaned up too. I've missed you." He pulled Lisanna up for a quick kiss and carried her to the bathroom.

Steam slowly filled the room as Bickslow drew them a bath, adding a mountain of bubbles per his wife's request. They settled in together with a sigh. Finally, as she laid against her husband in the warm, fragrant water, could Lisanna relax. For a while, they simply blew bubbles around the room and at each other, allowing their nerves from the days before to wash away.

"Miss me?" Lisanna crooned.

"Missed you both," Bickslow purred, resting his hands just below her navel.

Her face grew as warm as their bath. "I don't think anyone was able to tell at the party today. Though, it was a little tough keeping everyone from being suspicious—they kept offering me birthday drinks."

Bickslow laughed, splashing water on her rosy cheeks. "I bet that was fun. Ya shoulda just fed them all to Cana."

"I did," she chuckled.

Letting out a cross between a laugh and a howl, Bickslow's voice filled the entire room. When he was able to catch his breath, he managed to utter through little chuckles, "Nah, I don't think anyone woulda noticed. Just looks like you ate a bunch of cake."

Lisanna lit up like a spark. "I had two pieces. Two! I'm eating for multiple people here, ya jerk," she huffed, throwing a fistfull of bubbles in his face. "And at least _Mira's_ cake ended up on the plate instead of the the floor." Bickslow clutched his chest dramatically, holding back more laugher. "The slayers, though, they were sniffing me funny all day." All of a sudden, Lisanna felt him sniffing around her neck and face. The motion tickled her skin, and she squirmed, giggling hysterically. Bickslow was like no other man.

"Just smells like you, Lis. Maybe a little sweeter than normal, but I think that's the sugar."

He placed a soft kiss on her collar and began to wash her hair. Lisanna melted under his touch, the warm water and repetitive scratching lulling her to a world between waking and sleep. A peaceful quiet enveloped the room.

"Tell me about her, Bix," Lisanna said softly, pulling her husband's hands over her barely swollen belly. "Sometimes it still feels surreal; she's not even moving around yet. When is she even _supposed_ to start kicking in there?"

"Shhh, Lis. I can see her, and she's just fine." Fear ebbed out of Lisanna's heart at his words. "All the time she's growing, happy and warm, safe in your belly. And she already knows you're the best mom out there."

"You see souls, Bix. You can't _talk_ to her."

"But I know. I can see it in her soul," he crooned, rubbing circles across her stomach, "my favorite girls." Lisanna rolled her head into the crook of his neck, soaking up the comfort he so easily gave. "Did you have a nice time with your family today?"

"Yes," she said, smiling, " _all_ of them. Seems like it's growing every day."

Bickslow drew nonsensical shapes on her belly. "When do we get to tell people, Lis?" he whined.

"Not yet. She's still fragile. You said it yourself." Lisanna moved her hands protectively over her imperceptible bump. "And you know all hell is going to break loose when they find out." Bickslow snickered; she was right. "I'm just glad my _whole_ family is now back."

His fingers drummed against her arm in anticipation, and Bickslow eased himself into an upright position. "Oh, by the way, I got you another gift."

"I thought my gift was _you_ and a hair full of sugar," she snickered.

"That was just the _first_ present." Lisanna shot him an intrigued look; his eyes brimmed with excitement. "Hey babies," Bickslow called, "bring Mama the gift!"

They swarmed their bath, chanting, "For Mama, for Mama." A small pouch fell into Lisanna's hands. With a nudge from her husband, she opened the bag, pulling out a beautiful ring.

"I didn't have the right one when we got married—we didn't really even have an engagement. So here ya go, Lis, this is long overdue. A real ring to _always_ remind you of your family."

Lisanna marveled at the sleek silver ring, studded with brilliant jewels. Three large stones circled together in the center, glittering in dazzling shades of sapphire, garnet, and amethyst. Five smaller diamonds dotted around the underside of the ring, connecting everything together. Lisanna sat there stunned, fingers rolling over each stone as Bickslow continued to explain. "The three in the middle are for you, me, and _her_." His hand drifted over her stomach. "The smaller ones are for each of the babies. They helped me make this ring everything you deserve, _all_ of them."

"Helped, helped, helped!" they cheered.

"Our whole family," Lisanna whispered, holding back tears. Tiny sobs escaped as she turned, drawing him into a long kiss. They laid there in a tender embrace, clinging to each other and wiping away tears as a wave of emotion rolled over them.

When Lisanna regained her breath, she could hear the resounding sound of babies chanting, "Kissy, kissy, kissy." Allowing her head to rest on Bickslows chest, she felt every breath as he laughed. Her family was truly one of a kind. Never what Lisanna had imagined but everything she needed.

"Get outta here all of you," Bickslow shouted, throwing bubbles at the dolls, "Papa has _one_ more gift for Mama." He slipped the sparkling ring on her finger with a kiss. The babies zoomed out of the room snickering. They knew when they no longer needed to be around.

Excitement shone in his eyes as he pulled his wife close, and she wrapped her arms and ankles around him. Bickslow kissed the crook of her neck behind her jaw, tickling her ear with his nose. "How about a birthday gift for the _both_ of us?" he crooned. Lisanna watched him, confused, until he pulled them flush together. Understanding rushed over her, and she playfully slapped at his arm.

"There is already _one_ baby in me. I don't have room for another. _You_ can give _me_ a massage instead."

"All right," he sighed, kissing her again, "But don't think I'm giving up. Get ready to be wooed tonight, birthday girl." Lisanna gave him a skeptical look, but his eyes answered with confidence and passion. Turning her around, Bickslow began to rub her shoulders, eliciting moans of appreciation from his wife. He leaned down and tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. "Next, he whispered, "I'm gonna do your feet."

She shuddered with excitement. "I think I'm gonna like my birthday wooing."

"Yeah yeah!" he sang, elated.

Lisanna burst into giggles. "I love you, Bix."

"I love you more—and I'm gonna clean the kitchen too."

"You know the way to a woman's heart," Lisanna said, wiggling with glee.

"Yep," he laughed. "It's right here between the boobs." Bickslow lifted her breasts, jiggling them just a little. "Can't believe they're gonna get even bigger. You won't be able to stand up."

"Bix!" she whined.

"This is how I say happy birthday to my wife, Lis, just give in to it," he cooed, rubbing her nipples and peppering her with kisses.

"Happy birthday to me," Lisanna sighed, giving in to his touch. She turned and descended on Bickslow with a hungry kiss. Resting her body against his own, she let his hands move over every inch of her skin, eliciting moans and laughter as he teased her. The rest of the night, Lisanna could be heard giggling at her husband's antics, whether they be with bubbles, cake, or kisses.


End file.
